Jaimie Sparx: CHATTERBOX RISING By SMART ONE
by Raptor Lord Number 3
Summary: She's ten years old... she's an orphan... she lives on the street... she's a chatterbox... she's...a titan? well,almost. By Raptor lord's sister. NOW UP FOR ADOPTION!
1. The new friend

Hi. First of all I want to say that this is not Raptor Lord Number 3. It's his sister smart one. He is letting me use his account for this one story as he is old enough and I'm not and by the time I am, nobody will like teen titans anymore. Okay, so I just want to say…uhh…This is my very first fic and it's probably not all that good, and the start is kinda dull, but it's the idea that counts, so bear with me. It does get funny eventually though. Here goes…wait, the disclaimer: I own nobody except Jamie, so you can't use her unless I say so. ANYWAY…

* * *

JAIMIE SPARX: CHATTERBOX RISING: 

THE NEW FRIEND

Starfire rolled over and slapped her mumbo alarm clock. With a yawn, she stretched and headed downstairs for breakfast. Unsurprisingly, the young alien was greeted by the sound of the other titans arguing over whose turn it was to put out the recycling.

"Dude, I'm telling you, I did it last week!" said Beastboy.

"No, _I_ did it last week. You haven't done it since last June! "argued Cyborg

"All I know is that I did it the week before Robin," Raven said.

Upon noticing Starfire, Robin said "Hey Star, isn't it your turn?"

Wanting to stop the argument, She agreed, and brought the bin full of…recycling stuff…ALMOST to the door. When she opened the outside door, she saw a pale little girl standing in there, with a huge, toothy smile on her face. She didn't look like most of the Earth children Starfire had seen. Specifically, she looked like she had lost an argument with a paper shredder. Her rag of a dress was so torn and filthy that it was impossible to tell what colour it was supposed to be. (a/n: if you have an extremely vivid imagination, you might find this next little part kinda gross)Her waist was thinner than her neck and her ribcage showed clearly through her dress. Her choppy waist-length hair was that sort of every colour hair- it was red, it was brown, it was dirty blonde, and it was DIRTY. Not to mention that it looks like it wasn't brushed after going through a tornado.

The girl said:"histarfiremynameisjaimiesparxiwannabeatitancanibeatitancanicanihuh

huhpleasepleasehuh?

Starfire blinked. "HELLO, NEW FRIEND JAIMIE SPARX!" she shrieked, giving the girl her signature bone-crushing hug. Jaimie Sparx just smiled even wider as she was dragged by her tiny wrist right into titans tower.

As the elevator reached the main floor, Jamie began to jump around uncontrollably in excitement. With a "Ding" noise, the doors opened to reveal…Cyborg and Beastboy playing video games.

Immediately, Jamie started running around the room looking at everything. "Cooooool, what's this? _Oooooh, shiiiiny._ What's this do? Can I poke it? Poke, poke. Neat!" by now, all of the titans were standing by Starfire and watching Jaimie, anime' sweat drops and all.

Suddenly, Jaimie screeched, yes, literally screeeeeched to a halt in front of Starfire. Then she said "Oh yeah, I almost forgot…do you have any of that bread-y stuff? It's Cats' day and I ran out of food. I guess that's what happens when you've got six crusts to feed 22 alley cats. Come to think of it-"

Beastboy cut her off. "Okay, 5…wait…7…no… a bunch of questions: Who are you, how old are you, where do you live, why are you so bony, why are you here, what is Cats' day, and why on EARTH do you have 22 cats?"

* * *

Okay, that's it. I have the second chapter written, but it's not typed up yet. I'm gonna wait for some reviews also. no flames this is my first fic!R&R!

* * *

Ok. there is my sisters first fic. She asked me to post it. :) 


	2. 84 Flora Street

Hello again. I don't have much to say today. Review: **BLAKE:** thank you. Have you ever heard of grammar? Disclaimer: I own nobody except for Jaimie. On with the story.

* * *

Jaimie inhaled loudly. "My name is Jaimie Sparx I'm ten years old I live at 84 Flora street I already told you that I ran out of bread I'm here 'cuz I wanna be a titan and I have 22 cats 'cuz I said so." She said at superspeed. 

Blink. "Well, okay then." Said Beastboy, slightly dazed by how fast she could talk. Robin snapped back to his senses first. No duh. He began to act responsibly, by asking "uhh, do your parents know you're here?"

Jaimie's hair fell over her face and she looked at her feet, mumbling something that sounded like "donut penny".

That's what Beastboy thought she said. Which caused him to say," DUDE! THERE ARE PENNIES WITH DONUTS ON THEM? WICKED!"

"Huh?" Jaimie said. "Oh! That isn't what I said." A quiet "aww, darn!" from Beastboy was heard. Jaimie said," Anyways, I guess I –"

"Hang on." Robin cut her off this time. It's getting dark, and the city is dangerous for little kids at night. **We'll** have to take you home." He typed "84 Flora street" into the big computer. It came up with a small box that said: Flora street found. City sector 17.

Robin clicked "ok" and another box popped up. "Error. The following address does not exist: 84 Flora street.

"That's weird", Robin said. "Must be a bug in the system. I guess we'll just go to Flora street then." Jaimie just sort of whimpered so that nobody could hear. Then she realized something. "HEY! IT'S NOT GETTING DARK! IT'S NOT EVEN NOON!" Robin turned to face her and gave her a weird look. The others started to giggle. Robin was wearing big, black sunglasses over his mask! "what?" he asked. Raven, who WASN'T giggling of course, gestured to her eyes.

"Gah!" Robin exclaimed, pulling them off and stuffing them in his belt. Between laughs, Beastboy said, "What were you doing, playing spies?"

Turning red, Robin said" **Anyway…**now let's go and find 84 flora street!"

* * *

There ya have it, folks. Next chapter will be delayed a bit more, because it's not written yet. R&R! 

smart one

**There's the second chapter of smart one's fic. R&R! -RL#3**


	3. The truth

And we're back. I have 2 whole other reviews! Yay. As one of them clearly stated, my chapters have been very short.

Reviews: _DaRkReBeL777: thanks, I will!  sexkittin706: uhh…thanks, I guess…define "queer"._

_

* * *

They were first written in a notebook (my assorted junk book, to be precise), which made them look a whole lot longer, so it's not my fault, ok? I will try to make this one longer. Disclaimer:I own nobody but Jaimie Sparx._

The titans all piled into the t-car and Cyborg used the car's g.p.s. thing to find city sector 17, a.k.a. Flora street. The minute they stepped out of the car, Jaimie Sparx filled the air with incomprehensible chatter. "This is Flora street. I live here. You guys have battled here before. It was cool 'cuz you're all like 'hoowatchaaa' and they're all like 'geeeeaaauugh' and then they went to jail. It was so cool. Remember that? Did ya see me? Did ya? There used to be a store over there but they tore it down after it caught on fire when that guy attacked it and he set it on fire. Remember that? Huh?"

Four of the titans (especially Raven) were wishing that they were deaf, she talked so much. But Starfire's eyes widened with interest as she said, "I do not remember such an accident. You must tell me about it, please, friend!" and Jaimie began to chatter insanely fast to Starfire , who listened intently.

Meanwhile, Robin lead the others a little ways down the street. The houses on this street were old and covered with bricks. There were narrow alleys here and there, and the area was littered with trash. Graffiti and vandalism were everywhere. It was apparent that this was one of the city's worse neighborhoods. This was no place for a kid. "Okay, there's 83…and there's 85, so 84 should be right…" Robin trailed off. The other side of the street was lined with out of business stores and tattoo parlors, splashed with graffiti. So all the houses were on one side. #83 and #85 were right next to each other. There _was_ no 84 Flora street! Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beastboy were all thinking the same thing.

Then, Raven noticed something. In the alley between the two houses, something glowed in the shadows. Something that looked a lot like eyes! It was cats! And lots of them…22 to be exact. Which brought their attention to other things in the alley. There was an old, broken mattress next to the dumpster, and a ripped up old tarp draped over it from two hooks on the walls. And, dangling on a string in front of them was a brass address number: 84.

The cats seemed to disappear as they stalked away into the darkness of another alley. The four titans crept into the alley and exchanged glances.

"This can't be-" Beastboy started to say. Thy heard somebody behind them.

"Welcome to my place, guys." Jaimie Sparx said solemnly.

* * *

Ok, that was a little bit longer…sort of. Was it a cliff hanger? That's why they're short, I try to make them cliffieish. Ok?

R&R!

: ) thanks to all who reviewed –RL#3


	4. A Rare Piece Of Action

Yet again…hi. I know the chapters are unpleasantly short, but I can't help it! Disclaimer: don't own the titans. sniff

Reviews: **DaRkReBeL777** thanks! Don't worry, this is much longer!

**Blonde Shadowcat: **Oh good! And you like it? YAY! I shall explain cat's day when the time comes…and who knows when that will be? hint: it involves cats. I shall say no more than the blindingly obvious on that topic! Let's hope you're not in a hurry today, because this is the longest chapter so far!

Starfire was behind Jaimie, looking confused. She didn't understand why everyone else was staring at the child, who yanked the tarp off the walls of the alleyway and covered herself with it. She seemed…ashamed. Was this place her home? It looked so dark…dark and lonely. Starfire shivered slightly.

Robin thought hard. _This is a homeless kid. What do you do about a homeless kid? Take her to the orphanage? To the police?_

Raven and Cyborg's thoughts were similar. Beastboy, however, thought this: _This explains why she's all bony. The kid must be hungry. Speaking of hungry, I'M hungry. Maybe there's a salad bar around here somewhere…_and with that, he wandered off. He didn't get far, though, because he was his in the face with a big, red X.

A black cape swirled past, and Beastboy said, "Rrrd uggz!" his voice was muffled. The others spun around. Robin assumed an action pose, and yelled,

"Titans, go!"

Red X's computerized voice calmly said, "'Miss me?"

He began to toss red ninja stars-er…X's- at the titans, who narrowly dodged each one- except for Beastboy, who was too busy trying to take off that "X" that was stuck across his face.

In the words of Jaimie Sparx: Robin was all like 'hoowaaaah' and Red X was all like 'You'll have to do better than that' and Starfire was all like 'Hah! Hah! Hah!' and she threw all these laser thingies and then Red X went that way and then the other way and then sort of off to that way over there…and then Raven made him all glowy black and he got picked up and moved over to this corner that was sort of over there…and then- and then- and –gasp gasp gasp and Cyborg started trying to hit him with a blue laser thingy except it was different from Starfire's …I wonder why…and so then he dodged it, and- no, wait…

Note: Jaimie didn't actually say that, that's just what she _would_ have said

"**OWWW!" **came a sudden yell in the middle of the fight. Red X had stepped on Jaimie's foot.

"Why do you always DO that?" she screamed at him irritably.

"I don't do it on purpose, idiot." Red X's voice shouted back, still computerized, but losing the smooth, casual tone and sounding genuinely annoyed.

"Did so!" Said Jaimie, clutching her foot and hopping in a circle. "and I am _not_ an idiot!"

To the titans' surprise and immense amusement, Red X continued,

"Did not! And you are so!"

"I are not! Wait-I MEAN-"

"Idiot! Idiot! _Nyah nyah nah nyah nyah_!"

Cyborg looked down about a foot to Beastboy and said "Now that's just scary."

"Mmmmmm hmmmmm." grunted Beastboy, with a rather confused look on his green face.

Robin, however, was a different story. He was doubled over with quiet laughter, and he looked positively gleeful. Raven seemed to have a sudden idea, as she rose up at Robin's side with her index finger in the air. She stayed there, waiting, for a good five minutes while Robin laughed at the still continuing battle of 'am not' and 'are so'. A sweatdroppy thing appeared on her head, soon followed by a pulsing temple vein. Two minutes later, she resorted to tapping him rapidly on the shoulder. Three minutes later, Robin looked at her.

"_What? _Can't you see I'm laughing like an idiot here?" He told her stupidly.

"Vividly…" she replied. "but that's not the point. I have a plan."

The other titans gathered around and she whispered something to all of them. Then, very quietly, they crept up behind Red X, careful not to disturb the argument, which had since shifted to whether or not you can eat the stuff that's wrapped around fancy cheese. Beastboy turned into a packrat and climbed carefully up the thick black cape and yanked out the vial of xenothium ore. Then Raven summoned some black-glowing rope from the hardware store across town.

(deleted scene: on main street. Little kid: mommy, look! Some glowing black rope floating down the street! Can I keep it? Mom: no, dear, it's _EVIL DEMONIC GLOWING ROPE OF DOOM! MWA HAHAHAHAH!_ I mean- it's somebody else's glowing black rope, sweetie.)

Slowly at first, and then faster and faster, the ropes coiled around him. Jaimie stopped in mid-sentence ("Look, no matter what you say, I've eaten that stuff before and there's nothing-") and watched Red X casually try to dematerialize using the xenothium, and she laughed aloud at his face when he found that it wasn't there. In minutes, the police showed up, and Jaimie started to tell them exitedly how she had help trap the villain, and waiting for the moment when she would be handed a little yellow communicator and be named an honorary titan and get her own room in the tower and get a weird spandex uniform thing and…

The moment didn't come. Jaimie realized that she was completely alone.

Was that long enough? After all, it was more than a page… It only took me so long to update because I had zero ideas for the action scene. Was it funny? Oh, and how about the deleted scene? Was it funny or just stupid? Well, enough of my ramblings…R&R: )


	5. Dooms day

Yeah, smartone officially stopped writing this. Her new story can be found here:  there was anyone who acctually wanted to find out what was going to happen, it ain't my fault.

SORRY!


End file.
